Jessica/image gallery
Official arts Stickers MainILOEFI64.png|Jessica winks. 6506866.png|Jessica saying "Okay". 16755.png|Jessica is overjoyed! 1374666562-1906635754.png|Jessica the talented chef!! 12.png|Jessica says"Hello!" 6.png|Jessica riding her bicycle. 17.png|Jesica polishing her claws. 8.png|Jessica doing her make-up. 4.png|Jessica having a nice bath. 10.png|Jessica hugging a heart. 20.png|Jessica as a cheerleader. 2872851.png|Jessica buying accesories on the NET. 5997749.png|Charming Jessica. 6516286.png|Cool girl Jessica. 38724.png|Jessica goes crazy!!!! 27543.png|Jessica asking for a red packet. line-camera-love-beauty.png|Jessica:"Kiss me, Baby". 2040424.png|Jessica shakes her head. 40011.png|Jessica is eager to buy that scarlet dress but... 15.png|Jessica doesn't look happy when she reads a page in her magazine. 19.png|Jessica enjoying desserts. 18.png|Jessica weeps while she is watching a drama. 35.png|Jessica writes down "Kiss Me" using her lipgloss. 27.png|Jessica:"Best Friends Forever"! 28.png|Jesica saying"Never mind~" 24.png|Lovely Jessica. 14.png|Jessica sobbing under a spotlight. 21.png|Jessica writing "I Miss You" on a window. 31.png|Jessica showing her adorable look in bed. 25.png|Jessica's blow-kissing! 2872832.png|Upset Jessica. 2872834.png|Shocked Jessica. 2872833.png|Nervous Jessica. 2872860.png|Jessica receives an emergency call!! 2872857.png|Jessica rushing to send a file. 2872854.png|Jessica dresses up herself as an elegant lady. 22.png|Jessica:"Keep in Touch!" 30.png|Thankful Jessica. 26.png|Jessica sitting on a rock. 9.png|Sleeping Jessica. 29.png|Jessica chatting on her cell-phone. 36.png|Jessica losing her money. 13.png|Jessica with tears of happiness. 200476.png|LINE RANGER Jessica. 39985.png|Jessica's attack!!! 50989.png|Jessica's power. 50988.png|Jessica's strengh. 6411929.png|Jessica speaking Indoniseon. 5436606.png|Jessica has bought a lot of clothes!! 未命名.png|Jessica as Chesire Cat on a tree branch. stickerline-201503031731431.png|Jealous Jessica!!! 41320.png|Jessica really hits the ceiling!!!! Cony Jessica (7).png|Raging Jessica!! 16783.png|Jessica the busy girl. 16766.png|Jessica chopping the ingredients. 8039881.png|Alarmed Jessica. 10557731.png|Jessica in bikini. cat.png|Jessica sighs. nnn.png|Jessica is heartbroken! Pictures 1c0af296532b0b93cd19a5899f90ab9a.jpg|Jessica's holiday. 21617700_138792930065156_4257834398279832189_n.jpg|Jessica's birthday. Anime Screenshots LINE OFFLINE LINE_OFFLINE_SALARYMAN_JESSICA.jpg|Jessica drops the report. IMG_1367.JPG|Jessica's new design. jessica's new design.jpg|"Although it looks a bit bright..." jessica and cony.jpg|Jessica and her friend,Cony. jessica n salmon.jpg|Jessica singing with the salmons. imageqr.jpg|Jessica and her handbag. IMG_1200.JPG|"What's happening? This back-section application!" 3c428889.png|Jessica singing. a37d58bb.png|Jessica after singing. d0b67074.jpg|Jessica whooshing on her chair.1 3b93dc7f.jpg|Jessica whooshing on her chair.2 323cf148.jpg|Saddened Jessica. IMG_1368.PNG|Jessica in the pantry. IMG_1360.JPG|Jessica's presentation. IMG_1361.JPG|Jessica among the pong. IMG_1364.JPG|Jessica and her cookies. IMG_1365.JPG|Jessica's luck. 1 IMG_1351.JPG|Jessica's luck. 2 IMG_1346.JPG|Jessica admiring. 1445d363.jpg|Jessica representing the lucky cat. LINE TOWN Jessica.jpg|Jessica in a princess-style dress. 12bb114e.jpg|Jessica blushes. 295e05d7.jpg|Jessica cleaning her sofa. e96bac60-s.jpg|Jessica looks after Sally. 4373b416.jpg|Little Jessica slipped on a banana peel. Rimagem.jpg|Jessica in a cowgirl outfit. IMG_1370.JPG|Jessica trying to catch the ball. 832065b6.jpg|Jessica shows off in front of Cony. 2013050314190985020545.jpg|Jessica in fancy clothes. 8e1279d1.jpg|Jessica the heroine. 92a20678.jpg|Jessica the heroine(after transforming). imagelk.jpg|Puzzled Jessica. Eimage.jpg|Princely Jessica walking down from the stairs. imagesetters .jpg|Jessica crying at Cony's eyes. Timage.jpg|Jessica is full of joy. imageh.jpg|Happy Jessica. Erimage.jpg|Jessica dancing on stage. imageaw.jpg|Jessica hugging her pack of sugar sadly. 786949_original.jpg|Jessica explainig the meaning of 'Vegan Doughnuts'. 1ef87450.jpg|Jessica is pleased. 05bc1f52.jpg|Jessica has bought a lot of stuff! bee42d21.jpg|Jessica transforming. image34.jpg|Jessica is tensed. 0a3539d8.jpg|Jessica speaks. image-;.jpg|Jessica ready to take a picture. 938d3cbd.jpg|Jessica ready to jot notes. f998719b.jpg|Annoyed Jessica. Ad25d62c.jpg|Jessica in a magazine. 6c35aaff.jpg|Jessica calling James. 12image.jpg|Jessica ready to take away the cloth. ,image.jpg|Screaming Jessica. isn't it mage.jpg|Jessica with sadness and fear. image arid .jpg|Emotionally hurt Jessica with a card. ijtmage.jpg|Jessica with heart-shaped eyes. IMG_1186.JPG|Jessica comes along. IMG_1184.JPG|Jessica with a pack of rice. IMG_1371.JPG|Jessica loses her confidence... cf7360d3.jpg|Jessica the pop star. 65585f61.jpg|Sally & Jessica. 68e7e682.jpg|Jessica terrified by Cony. 09b0426a.jpg|Jessica feeling disappointed. LINE Rangers Jessica the sergeant.jpg|Leonard with Jessica the Drill Sergeant. New world.jpg|New world. Leonard with Jessica.jpg|"Let's evolve,Rangers..." Wait!!.jpg|The Rangers are not ready for fight. Telling about Golden eGG.jpg|Leonard telling the Rangers about Golden Egg. Wait....jpg|To be continued... with Jessica?! Game Screenshots LINE Dozer screen_20140904_1040.png|Jessica the fashinable girl. screen_20140904_1040_2.png|Jessica the chef. screen_20140206_1344.png|Scene after you unlock Jessica Level. screen_20140206_1350.png|Rules of playing Jessica Level. screen_20140206_1352.png|Rules of playing Jessica level.2 screen_20140206_1356.png|Jessica chances. LINE Sweets 1412243349.jpg|Cheerleader Jessica. 148030.jpg|Cheerleader Jessica(Full picture). LINE Rangers U42-jessica-thum.png|Hero Jessica U91-jessica-thum.png|Lighting Jessica U43-jessica-thum.png|Warrior Jessica u125-jessica-thum.png|Kung Fu Jessica U44-jessica-thum.png|Charismatic Jessica u165e-jessica-thum.png|Action Jessica U084e-jessica-thum.png|Pinkaholic Jessica u166e-jessica-thum.png|Victoria Jessica U097e-jessica-thum.png|Hot Pink Jessica U085e-jessica-thum.png|Tango Jessica Products IMG_0047.JPG|Jessica LINE TOWN doll. Trivia Evidence Moon_and_Jessica_Married.jpg|Moon & Jessica getting married. Category:Image gallery Category:Images Category:Characters Category:LINE friends